R&R
by eternalsailorsolarwind
Summary: Written for the Week #83 prompt at bleach contest on LiveJournal: dessert. In the middle of the war, the Sixth, including its lieutenant and attached Vaizard, take a couple of days of rest and relaxation from the front in Soul Society. Renji/Ichigo.


R&R

by: youkai_girl AKA eternalsailorsolarwind

Disclaimer: Bleach and all of its characters are owned by Tite Kubo, his Japanese publishers, and Viz. I only play with them for grins and giggles.

A/N: Written for the Week #83 prompt at bleach_contest on LiveJournal: dessert. It's been awhile since I wrote for Renji and Ichigo. In the middle of the war, the Sixth, including its lieutenant and attached Vaizard, take a couple of days of rest and relaxation from the front in Soul Society. Renji/Ichigo.

0o0o0o0o0o

Recently, the battles had been as thick and fast as flies on a corpse. Renji, Ichigo, and the Sixth Division were in the center of the fighting, holding their assigned area by their fingernails. Finally, after what seemed like years, the Eighth moved forward to relieve them, and the redheaded lieutenant hauled the Vaizard bodily along as they withdrew to Soul Society by senkaimon for some much needed - and deserved - rest and relaxation.

"Ya' need this, Ichigo," Renji firmly told the complaining substitute Soul Reaper. "The only reason yer still standin' at all is that it's you. So stop yer bitchin' and come back fresh in a coupla' days. Or don't ya' trust the Eighth?"

Ichigo glared back at his nakama, shutting his mouth with an audible click on another complaint. "Of course I trust 'em. I just..."

Renji's tone eased, "Ya' wanna save everyone, Ichi, I know. But y' ain't gonna save anyone if ya' collapse from exhaustion on the battlefield."

"All right, all right. I'll shut up," replied the younger man. Giving his friend a playful punch to the shoulder, he continued, "You know, I've never been to Soul Society except to save it from itself. Make sure you show me a good time, Renji. Take my mind off the war."

Glancing at the former ryoka, the Soul Reaper smirked. "No worries there, Ichigo. Ya' ain't gonna forget this furlough. I'll make sure of it."

The redhead was as good as his word. Renji took Ichigo to a favorite hangout where the food was filling and tasty, and the drinks cheap and strong. Introducing the younger man to sake, he kept the Vaizard from getting falling-down drunk. Their amusement was laughing at those shinigami who got totally pissed - and acted like it.

Eventually, though, it was time to leave. The lieutenant hauled Ichigo out of the bar, the tipsy substitute Soul Reaper following along willingly.

"Ya' know, Renji, I kinda feel like some des-, deser-, dessert."

Arching a tattooed eyebrow, Renji asked, "Don't tell me yer still hungry. Ya' practically ate a horse in there."

Drawing himself up to his full height - equal to the redhead, finally - Ichigo replied with carefully enunciated dignity, "I'm still growin', remember. I'll be taller'n you yet. But that wasn't what I meant."

"Then what did ya' me-nghfff..." The lieutenant's question was cut off as a pair of rough lips attached themselves to his with more force than finesse. When the kiss ended, both running out of air, all Renji could manage was a slightly strangled "Oh."

"There's dessert...and then there's dessert. That's what I want," said Ichigo, blushing fiercely yet completely serious.

"Ya' sure?"

"Yeah, I am."

"Come on, then." The redhead changed directions, heading them back to his quarters on the fringe of the Sixth Divisions's barracks. Separated from the rank and file, they wouldn't have to worry about being interrupted.

Once the shoji slid shut behind them, Renji pounced on the younger man, kissing him with a rough passion. His hands wandered over the former ryoka's still-clothed body. Pulling back to gulp air, the older man asked Ichigo a question. "Ya' sure 'bout this, Ichigo? I ain't gonna ask again."

"I'm sure, Renji. Been wantin' this for a long time."

The redhead grinned then, devilish desire sparking in his hazel eyes before pushing Ichigo down to his futon. "Then I'm gonna really give ya' a holiday to remember."


End file.
